


Coming Home (follow up to "We Need to Talk")

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the "Coming Home" follow up to my story "We Need to Talk" that you guys said you'd be interested in...  Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home (follow up to "We Need to Talk")

**Ash**  
You open the door and take one last look behind you before stepping out. This was your home for so long and even though physically it's completely empty right now- it has never felt as empty as it did when she left Germany.

The train can't get you to the airport fast enough and your foot is tapping impatiently the whole ride. The whole flight. The whole connection. Etc.

But then you're there. USA. DC. Your new home. The next chapter of your life. 

And you're more nervous than ever. How are you going to (one day) propose to this girl if you're this anxious just waiting to hug her?

 

 **Ali**  
Her flight hasn't landed yet. The screen still says "on time". You pace back and forth a couple times. Check again. "On time". More pacing. More checking. More pacing.

Your heart is pounding. You've waited so long that this is torture. Because her flight is suppose to land at 10:45 and it's 10:51 and the stupid screen still says... oh... now it says "landed".

You slightly gasp at the realization. That's how much she affects you- she messes with your breathing patterns.

 

 **Ash**  
You don't want to hurry off the plane so much as you want to run like hell off the plane.

But you patiently wait your turn and resume impatiently tapping your foot to pass the time.

Two rows ahead lets out. Then the row in front of you. Then your row. And you feel bad when you cut in front of the girl across from you but she can wait for one more person. You can't.

 

 **Ali**  
Still pacing. Just staring at that door- hoping every time it swings open it will be her.

You don't even notice how you've gradually moved closer and closer to it.

_No... Nope... Not her... Oh, come on!_

 

 **Ash**  
You finally get to the baggage claim area and it's a tease because its one of the ones where it's inside the terminal- so you still can't meet her. You consider leaving your bag for later but decide it'll only suck more in the long run.

It comes out pretty fast and you hoist it over a bunch of people to get out as quickly as possible.

You speed walk to the pick-up area and through the door.

 

 **Ali**  
Your eyes grow wide and you involuntarily part your lips. There she is. It doesn't feel real- like you're watching something on TV.

And she doesn't see you yet because you're kind of behind her so it gives you a chance to absorb for a moment.

She stops and looks around. Left, right and in front of her. She takes an apprehensive step forward. She looks a little lost and its... adorable. So adorable your eyes start to tear and you can't wait any longer.

You make a bee-line for her and right before you get there she begins to turn around. The second she sees you, you're already crushing her in a hug.

 

 **Ash**  
You catch a milli-second of beautiful brown eyes before she captures you in a hug that almost knocks you off your feet, literally. But her grip is so tight, pinning both your arms at your sides- you couldn't fall anyway.

"Al-ex." Your voice shakes when you say her name but you don't care.

You drop your bag and lean to pick her up. She wraps her arms around your shoulders and legs around your waist and you breathe her in.

You're home.

 

 **Ali**  
This is where you belong. In her arms. And you don't care if anyone is watching. This girl is your life.

Her arms are wrapped tight around your ribs as she presses a kiss to your temple and another to your cheekbone. You lean back to look her in the eyes as you wipe the tears from your own. "Hi..." You whisper.

"Aw, Alex." She says softly when she notices you're crying and it only makes you cry harder before you bury your face in her neck. She holds you even tighter.

She's home.

 

 **Ash**  
Even though it's cute she's crying out of happiness- you still hate to see it. After a while of holding her, you finally set her feet back on the ground. She hangs on for a second longer and steps back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She grabs your bag and pushes you out of the way when you try to take it from her. You always carry your own bag and her bag- so this is different.

But she gives you a look like 'let me do this' and you give-in. Just this once.

 

 **Ali**  
She walks alongside you and laces her fingers with yours when you stop at the cross-walk. "I missed you so much." She admits and looks down at your joined hands. "So so much." She meets your eyes.

"I never want to miss you like that again." You say and she nods her head.

"Let's hope we don't have to." She smiles and you pull her to cross the street when the signal changes.

 

 **Ash**  
She throws your stuff in the trunk of her car and closes it. She sneaks past you to the passenger side and opens the door for you.

"Stop!" You laugh and she motions for you to get in the car. You walk over but before getting in- you walk right up to her. Face-to-face.

She looks up into your eyes and smiles before biting her lip and looking down, shyly. But you don't let her gaze drop too far before catching her chin with the edge of your finger and tipping it up toward you. She blushes slightly before you lean in to kiss her- your lips perfectly meeting hers.

You let the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling back and thumbing her cheek.

 

 **Ali**  
It was like a kiss from the movies. Best kiss material. And it felt like that too. Romantic even.

All the longing and waiting and nervousness was finally over. And you can't help but lean back in for another. You cut it short this time though. Neither of you is really a fan of PDA but you're both having a hard time remembering that right now.

"Get in the car." You playfully push her toward the passenger seat and she laughs with you.

 

 **Ash**  
You fight sleep the whole way home. You're exhausted- it's almost 7:00 am Germany time. You've been awake for 24 hours.

You must have fallen asleep toward the end because you wake up to Ali opening your door. You stare at her for a second and try to figure out what she's doing in Germany until you remember where you are and shake it out of your head.

She must have figured it out by your facial expression because she laughs before coaxing you out of the car. She's already got your bag on her shoulder as she extends her hand for you to take.

 

 **Ali**  
For a second when you wake her up- she's a little confused. Probably forgetting where she is and then she snaps out of it and takes your hand to follow you inside. She doesn't even attempt to take her bag this time- too tired- but you weren't going to let her anyway.

You give her a mini tour and you're both walking back to the living room. She pauses in the hallway and you walk right into her because you've been keeping so close. You missed her so much you can't bear to give her space yet. You laugh at yourself.

"I've never done this with someone before." She says softly, sounding nervous.

"Me either." You reply. "But I'm in this for the long haul so..."

"Yea?" She raises a playful eyebrow.

"Yea." You tip your head up and give her a challenging glare. "Next step is a proposal though, you know that?" You tease.

 

**Ash**  
"Next step is a dog." You correct. "Then... maybe I'll propose." Ali pushes you a little but holds on to your shirt so you can't get too far away. "Okay, okay. I'll propose, if you insist." You joke and she purses her lips. "I already know how I'm going to do it anyway." You look at her out of the corner of your eye and she blushes, not expecting that.

"You would bring up getting a dog your first night here." Ali recovers from her reaction and pulls you with her to the living room.

 

 **Ali**  
 _She really just said that, didn't she?_ You realize just how serious she was. She's never vocalized it before so you're still shocked. And giddy. She's in it for the long haul too.

You drop down on the couch and motion for her to sit with you. She does and immediately pulls you into a side-hug and kisses your cheek. She pulls you over, on top of her and hugs you even tighter- like she's never going to let go- and you're okay with that.

"What did you make for dinner?" She mumbles into your shoulder after a while. You actually thought she fell asleep for a minute.

"And what makes you think I made you dinner?" You laugh. "It's way past dinner time."

"You're thoughtful like that." She mumbles with a smile.

She knows you so well.

 

 **Ash**  
She tells you she'll warm it up while you bring your bags to the bedroom. She cleared out half the dresser for you. Half the closet too. You're too tired to unpack it all so you take out the essentials to get changed and close your bags in the closet for now.

Your black sweat pants feel nice and soft on your skin. She left you a stack of new socks on the bed. It's a cute gesture and you smile as you slip them on before walking back out to her.

She hands you a plate and a glass of wine and leads the way to the kitchen. Only a glass of wine in her hand.

"Where's your plate?" You ask before remembering how late it is.

 

 **Ali**  
"I'll just have a bite of yours." You smile as she sits on the floor, leaning her back to the couch and placing her plate on the coffee table.

You sit behind her on the couch with a leg on each side of her body and keep her close. You keep your hands on her and your legs close together around her. You don't plan on giving her any personal space for a while- it's been too long and you missed her too much.

"How is it?" You ask as you play with her hair.

"Amazing." She says with a mouthful of rosemary chicken and stuffing as gently squeezes your ankle. "Like everything you make." She adds.

 

 **Ash**  
She leans down and wraps her arms around your shoulders while kissing your cheek. God, how you missed this. Her. And you certainly don't mind that she can't keep her hands off you.

"Here." You feed her a forkful over your shoulder and then another.

"Mmm. I'm such a good chef." She jokingly brags.

"You are... but I'll be sure to show you up tomorrow night." You smile and she happily kisses you. "And the next night. And the one after that. And..."

 

 **Ali**  
Yep. Your girl is home.


End file.
